


A matter of interpretation

by StormblazeP51



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, adorkable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormblazeP51/pseuds/StormblazeP51
Summary: Bruce is an idiot with words............
Relationships: Steel/Bruce
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	A matter of interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Yes I'm back!  
> You can find this story, complete with a picture of these two dorks on Deviantart now too!  
>  https://www.deviantart.com/chubby-c-119/art/My-two-dorks-836861990

The room was well lit by the city's busy streets. 

The CPD lay alone and dark in the shadows of the buildings around it. The office and entrance hall were still open and brightly lit but the officers private living spaces lay casted in darkness. 

One of those quarters was occupied by two Fords. The older and bigger one, a F-150 Raptor, lay, quietly snorring, on a sleeping mat. His younger and also smaller partner, a Taurus Hybrid, lay beside him, wide awake. 

Steel could, once again, not sleep. This time it were neither nightmares nor worries that kept him awake. It were memories. Not bad ones per se, but, still they caused his mind to be busy enough to keep him awake. 

Sighing softly the young hybrid looked at the older Pick-up, a gentle, warm smile made it's way onto his face. This wasn't just any Pick-up truck. This was Bruce Rodriquez, his partner and best friend. And since a few weeks also his Husband. His smile widened as he remembered that very special day that would have also almost ended their future together.

_Steel groaned as he felt the warm blanket get pulled off of him. He tried to reach for it but couldn't find it. Cracking open an eye he came face to face with Bruce, who grinned smugly at him._

_„Wakey wakey. C'mon my little morninggrump, time to get up!“ he exclaimed cheerfully. Steel took a look at the watch and had to bite his cheek to keep from groaning a second time._

_„It's 4.45 in the morning. Richards let us hit the hay at 0200.........................uughhh........IT'S TOO EARLY!!“ He whined through a mighty yawn. Bruce just chuckled._

_„Not for what I've planned. Come on, get up, take a shower and let youself be surprised.“ said Bruce while he gave Steel a gentle shove. „You know I hate surprises!“ whined the younger car again._

_„Ohh, I think you'll like this one“ purred Bruce, his Devil-may-care-grin still plastered onto his Face. But then his expression softened and he came up beside Steel. With his engine purring softly he laid down beside him and nuzzled the smaller car. „Please ~ get up for me, hmm? I promise it'll be worth it“ cooed the older car. Steel hummed softly and regarded the older mechanism with a mix of annoyance and tiredness. Then he took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds and got up. „I hate it when you look at me with those kicked-puppy eyes. You know that you just can't get me to stay mad at you with them.“ he grumbled, but his voice was laced with amusement._

_Bruce chuckled and followed, obviously pleased with having gotten his wish._

_Steel took a quick shower and once he was dry he left the room and made his way over to Hank's little office. The Forklift was already awake and busily restacking his equipment and medications. „Morning Hank“ yawned the Taurus. „Good morning officer Ruskow“ replied Hank. Steel made a noise somewhere between a hum and a growl and looked at the Forklift. „How many more times do I have to tell you to just call me Steel?“ he grumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open._

_„Often“_

_Came a voice from behind him. Steel turned slightly to look at the car that was slowly cruising towards them. „You know that Parker likes to annoy you“ grumbled Gordon while he threw the much younger car a cocky grin. The old SSP then beelined for the coffeemachine and poured himself a cup. Steel's gaze followed him and he spotted Bruce, who sat beside it and was quietly whispering with a strange white Toyota. Both cars seemed quite interested in one another and were so close to each other that their front bumbers almost touched. The female car was listening with great interresst as Bruce spoke and stared up at the F-150 with adoration. Steel could feel a strange acidic sensation bubble up in his tanks._

_Jealousy._

_Growling quietly he put on his sweetest smile and rolled over to the Pick-up and slid up against his side, their flanks pressing together and their front tires touching._

_**He's mine, Bitch!** _

_The white toyota seemed surprised and almost a bit intimidated by the Taurus passiv display of possessiveness and she backed up half a foot. Steel just put on his most polite `Frag off´ smile and dutifully ignored his partner's indignant grunt. That was until said Partner suddenly shoved him away rather roughly and with an annoyed huff. „Ruskow, if you don't mind this is something that is concerning only her and I. We don't need any damned eavesdroppers that stick their curious noses into things that aren't their bussiness. So, as much as I enjoy your presence, right now it's nothing but annoying and inconvenient.“ Stated Bruce with no emotion whatsoever. Steel looked at him and he felt a lump close his throat as he saw the angry expression on Bruce's face, and the coldness in his usually warm eyes. The younger hybrid instinctually cowed and backed up further towards the exit door, an icy claw had grabbed his core and threatened to crush it. „O-oh-okay, sorry Bru-erm I mean Deputy Rodriquez. I hadn't meant to be a, an inconvenient burden.“ as soon as he'd spoken those words he left the station and drove off._

_Bruce felt more than bad as he watched after Steel's quickly retreating form. He hadn't meant to hurt him, but it was the only way to ensure that he had no possible idea of what was going on. „Good job. Let's just hope he's not driving off too far“ rumbled Gordon with a hint of worry._

_„Gor'?“_

_„Yes?“_

_„You think he'll forgive me my words? I mean, that was pretty harsh and I-“_

_„He'll be fine. Sure he's hurt now, but believe me, it'll make the surprise a thousand times better“ reassured the older car with a gentle smile. He patted Bruce comfortingly on the shoulder before he asked: „We're awaiting your orders, let's get this party started!“_

_Bruce felt his confidence return and he nodded._

_„Alright!“_

_Meanwhile._

_A lonely and broken taurus sped through dark alleyways and dirty backstreets. He took all the shortcuts he knew from his childhood and youth and he arrived at his destination within an hour. He stopped as he came to the marcabre, high, rusted wire fence. Signs read „NO TRESSPASSING“ and „AREA NOT ACESSIBLE FOR CIVILISTS“. He squeezed beneath the fence, gritting his teeth as small rocks scraped against his undercarriage and the sharp fence scratched painfully over his roof._

_Once he was through he gave himself a violent shake and continued on._

_On the horizon he saw the ruins of a red brick buidling rising out against the black ground._

_The ash beneath his tires crunched softly as he drove over it and he could feel a sneeze build up in his nose as he breathed in some of it._

_The building was deserted. The once glorious, large glass domed roofs were destroyed and dirty. The walls, once bright red, now gray from ash, smog and dust. The five red brick chimneys were dilapidated and two had already collapsed. The dark blue sky was slowly turning gray, in the distance huge, dangerous looking stormclouds loomed eerilie over him. The entire building had a dreary, sinister aura that radiated danger._

_Yet he felt safe here._

_Steel carefully made his way inside the old buidling. Everything looked just like when he'd left. He swallowed as he was overwhelmed by memories of a life that he had left behind years ago. As he slowly made his way to the ramp that led to the upper floors he could feel the ghosts of his past awake. He thought that he could hear the faded rumble of once powerful engines, and the barking laughter of once familiar faces. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and his sensors were flooded by well known scents. As he opened his eyes he was almost overwhelmed by the flashes of memories that replayed before him._

_First there was him, as a sweet seven year old pupp, and Winston. The old Mercury Coupé was laying on his belly, the cub cradled beside his left tire and a book before them both._

_The second memory was a few years later he was ten and he and Jeffery were training for a race. He was almost as fast as the old Chevy already and they tore up lots of dust and ash as they sped across the black grounds._

_The third memory was his promotion as Leader. Jake, a large GMC pick up truck stood on a raised tribune in the middle of the building and held a speech. A storm was raging outside, thunder shook the walls and lighting illuminated the building.Then the pick-up called his name and young sixteen year old Steel drove up the ramp and beside their great leader. The racer's beneath them stamped on the ground, their engines roared and they loudly bellowed their agreement. Since this day, Steel had led them for four good years._

_The last memory was the most painful one. He was laying in the mud, beside him Jeffrey's lifeless frame. He had cried for hours before his strenght had returned. And he'd burried his past with his caretakers beneath the oak tree._

_The Oak three!_

_Was it still there?_

_Steel quickly sped down the ramp and out the next hole in the wall he could find. He drove to the back of the warehouse and he felt panic rising as he had trouble seeing anythig through the blur that his tears had turned everything into._

_But there it was._

_The proud, tall, thick oak that had grown there decades before he had been born. It's long, thick, strong branches formed a roof over four distinctively shaped rocks that had been placed there beside one another at the foot of it's trunk._

_Those were four graves._

_Steel slowly rolled forwards and he stopped before the graves. A shiver ran across his plating and he had to swallow back more tears._

_“Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't been here in a while. I know I should have visited more often........You once said that you would always be there. If, if you can hear me now, then, I have a question. You know Bruce right? I love him, and he said he loved me too, but today he was with that strange female Toyota and they seemed so close. I just wanted her to know that Bruce belongs with me but he shoved me away and said that I am just an inconvenience to him. Doesn't he want me anymore? Should I leave? What, what should I do? I want to know why he said that, but what if he'll just get mad at me for nosing around? I don't wanna lose him too! I am so fucking confused guys. I thought that he wanted me, pits, I had really believed that maybe I......that he...........I don't know............I'm sorry for bothering you guys. I'll leave now. Take care, tell mom I love her, and I miss you guys.” he swallowed and turned away.  
Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks despite his best attempts of keeping them in. He made his way back inside the warehouse, unaware of the figure that peeked around the tree, looking after him with worry. Once the Taurus was gone the old deep Blue mustang sped off, driving as fast as his weels would take him to the Chicago Police Station. _

_Bruce was satisfied with how the station looked, it would be perfect. Now the only thing that was missing was Steel. He turned around with a smile, that turned into a frown as Joe came up to him, panting like as if he'd just partaken in the Dinoco 500. “Joe, what's wrong? Did something happen?”_

_“You bet it did! Your little speech this morning got Steel in a breakdown! You better hurry your 3 ton ass over to the warehouse before he does something that might turn this into a funeral!” shouted the Mustang. Bruce gasped, this was not what he had intended. The other cops had heard Joe and before Bruce could even open his mouth to say something Gordon barked out orders. “Jeff, Jessie! You two stay here! Charlie, Bruce with me!” the three officers made their way to the warehouse as fast as they could. Bruce was close to an emotional breakdown himself, he hadn't meant to hurt Steel! He just needed him to leave for a while, but he certainly hadn't meant to hurt him!_

_They reached the warehouse about two hours later, their engines were burning hot and all were panting like a dog on a hot summer day. Bruce spotted the run down building from afar and they drove straight to it. Bruce forced his engine far into the red marked area and he passed the older SSP and younger Mustang and left them behind himself in the dust. He grit his teeth and grunted in pain as the uneven surface colided with his undercariage more often than he dared to count. He reached the old building whithin minutes and once he stood before it he stopped._

_“Steel?” he shouted. No response.  
“Steel! I know that you're here!” _

_Again, noone answered his call._

_“Steel, please. I know I hurt you, I'm sorry. I had never meant to do so. I needed you to get away from the station for a few hours, you know. I'm sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to do that, I swear on my core! Please, just at least show me that you're listening” he begged._

_Bruce tried to say more but his throat was too tight for words. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Sniffling softly he laid down onto the ashy ground._

_“So, you didn't betray me with that Toyota?”_

_Bruce jumped up and whirled around to where the voice had come from._

_And there he stood. Steel was partially hidden by the shadows of the building, his eyes reflected the bit of morning light and seemed to glow._

_“No. I would never betray you. You are everything for me, I couldn't stand losing you. I, I love you.” he whimpered before his emotions got the better of him and he started to cry quietly._

_Bruce looked up as he felt a tire at his chin and he stared right into bright, gentle red eyes. “I love you too” whispered Steel, then he pressed their noses together and closed his eyes. Bruce closed his too and just relished in being close to his love again._

_Then, after amost five minutes, the pick-up opened his eyes again and he distanced himself a bit before bowing down slightly. Steel looked confused but he watched with curiosity as Bruce produced a small black box from his left inner wheel casing._

_Bruce looked into his eyes and Steel felt mesmerized by their intensity._

_“Steel, you are the most incredible, unbelieveable and amazing person I know. I love you more than anything in this world, and I can't imagine a live without you in it. So, here goes nothing. Steel Ruskow, do you want to marry me?”_

_A few seconds of akward silence passed before Steel made a high pitched, wordless sound and practically threw himself at Bruce with a “YES!”_

The taurus chuffed softly as the memory passed. He had to chuckle, the celebration party had lasted long into the night and the next morning they had all woken up with a monster of a headache. 

The memory filled him with peace and he soon doze off, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies for reading!  
> I hope u enjoyed!


End file.
